In general, it is widely performed as part of product management, quality assurance, or the like to paste a label on which information such as a production number or an expiration date is printed on a product.
As such a label, the following label has been proposed (refer to Patent Literature 1). That is, the label is obtained by applying an engraving layer including a UV-curable lacquer on a supportive backing film by printing, applying a base layer including an electron beam-curable lacquer on the engraving layer, and curing the base layer by irradiation with an electron beam. Information is printed on this label by removing the engraving layer at a desired location with a laser.
[Patent Literature 1] JP2005-501162 A